As more communication devices have required higher communication capacity, scenarios of a next-generation communication system (e.g., a fifth generation (5G) or New radio access technology (RAT) system) have been discussed recently. The scenarios under discussion include enhanced mobile broadband (eMBB), ultra-reliable machine-type communications (uMTC), and massive machine-type communications (mMTC). eMBB is a next-generation mobile communication scenario having characteristics of high spectrum efficiency, high user experienced data rate, and high peak data rate. uMTC is a next-generation mobile communication scenario having characteristics of ultra-reliability, ultra-low latency, and ultra-high availability and includes, for example, vehicle-to-everything (V2X) services, emergency services, and remote control services. mMTC is a next-generation mobile communication scenario having characteristics of low cost, low energy, short packet, and massive connectivity and may include, for example, Internet of things (IoT).
FIG. 1 illustrates key 5G performance requirements for IMT 2020 and an association between each service scenario and the 5G performance requirements. Particularly, a uMTC service has a very limited over-the-air (OTA) latency requirement and requires high mobility and high reliability (OTA latency<1 ms, mobility>500 km/h, and block error rate (BLER)<10−6).
As described above, New RAT considering eMBB, mMTC, and ultra-reliable low-latency communication (URLLC) has been discussed for next-generation wireless communication.